Businesses require communication to thrive. Whether with customers, suppliers, or various entities within or without the business, a typical business can expect tens, hundreds, or thousands of telephone calls per day. Although some businesses log the identity of the caller, the recipient, the time of the call, and/or the duration, few if any businesses leverage this information or fully integrate the collection of information with other processes or technologies. For a normal-sized business, collecting this information, storing it, extracting it, and building correlations is simply impossible owing to the cost of storing big data and the complexity of the systems necessary to carry out these foregoing tasks.
Prior art systems have been unable to create interfaces that are cost-effective or feature-rich, while maintaining an easy-to-use interface. The lack of a cost-effective or well-designed communication analysis system and method is undesirable.